


Not the Ordinary Type

by Rionaa



Series: We're Lost In A Dream Now [6]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd take a bullet for you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Ordinary Type

Brendon didn't notice that anything was wrong until the entire lunch hall quieted.

Then in the distance, he heard gunshots.

Instantly, there was panic. Everyone was on their feet. Students were running everywhere, yelling and shouting. 

Brendon scrambled up, his heart racing. Quickly, he gathered up his things. 

"Brendon!" A loud shout penetrated the surroundings. Brendon raised his head, eyes wide with fright, and saw a terrified looking Dallon craning his neck above the stampeding students.

"Dallon!" Brendon tried to make his way towards his boyfriend. Dallon fought against the crowd, reaching out for Brendon. His fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled him to his side.

"Come on!" Dallon began to pull Brendon towards the doors. 

"Where are we going?"

"We need to hide." 

"Okay." Dallon squeezed them both through the crush at the door. His height gave him an advantage, and he used it to pull Brendon through the panicked students.

Once they were outside, Dallon took off at a run, still holding tight to Brendon's hand, who was struggling to keep up.

"Do you know where they are?" Brendon gasped out as he ran.

Gunshots suddenly sounded from behind them, and someone screamed.

"Yes!" Shouted Dallon in return. 

Suddenly, he turned sharply to the side. He pulled Brendon into the narrow gap between the science block and the sports hall.

They ran down the passageway and stopped. Brendon held his breath while Dallon held up a hand for silence as he listened.

"I think we're-" he broke off, staring back out through the passage, terror on his face. Roughly, he pushed Brendon behind him, shielding him with his body.

A gunshot sounded from the end of the passageway.

Dallon screamed.

Then he was falling. 

He collapsed backwards against Brendon. Brendon caught him by the shoulders and lowered him to the ground. Shooting a terrified glance to the end of the passage, he quickly ascertained that the man who had shot Dallon had disappeared. Perhaps he hadn't even seen Brendon.

Brendon looked back down at his injured boyfriend. 

There was blood everywhere. So much blood. Dallon was wearing a button up shirt, so Brendon pulled it open, trying to find the bullet wound. 

The blood was still coming. Brendon couldn't find where it was coming from. Dallon's upper right chest was slick with it. Brendon pressed his fingers to his boyfriend's collarbone, then ran his hand over his chest. Dallon gasped in pain as Brendon's hand met his shoulder. 

"I need to put pressure on the wound." Brendon said, his voice shaking.

Dallon swallowed and nodded slightly, screwing up his eyes tightly. Brendon pressed his palm to the bullet hole in Dallon's shoulder. Dallon let out a low moan.

"I'm sorry Dall..." Brendon said. The blood was still oozing out of the wound, so he pressed down a little harder. Dallon let out a half scream, arching his back against the ground.

Brendon wiped his free hand on his jeans to get rid of the blood. Then he searched in his pockets for his phone. 

When after a few moments he couldn't find it, he realised that it must be in his bag. Which was a few feet behind him. Just too far away to allow him to keep putting pressure on Dallon's shoulder.

"Dall, do you have your phone? I need to call for help, they won't know where we are."

"I- I think it's- in my left pocket-" Dallon muttered through clenched teeth.

"Can you reach it? I need to keep pressure on your shoulder or you'll bleed out." Brendon said.

Dallon shuffled slightly and reached his hand into his pocket. As he pulled out his phone, something shifted under Brendon's hand. Dallon screamed and suddenly there was blood everywhere.

Brendon placed his left hand over his right and pressed down on the wound as hard as he could. Dallon groaned. His eyes were squeezed tight shut, but tears were forcing themselves from the corners. His face was extremely pale. Brendon wondered idly how much of Dallon's blood was now on him. Then he felt sick.

"P- pass me your phone." He managed. Dallon scrabbled at the phone with his fingers, bringing it within Brendon's reach. Carefully, Brendon removed a hand from Dallon's shoulder. The bleeding didn't resume. Brendon reached out and picked up the phone. Quickly he dialled 911 then pressed speakerphone as he replaced his hand over the wound.

"Hello, what is your emergency?"

"There's a man with a gun, my boyfriend's been shot."

"Is this at Fieldhead Highschool?"

"Yes."

"Okay, we've got crews on the way, someone will be with you as soon as the area is cleared by police. Can you give me your location?"

"We're between the sports hall and the science block," Dallon turned his head to the side, mouth thin, eyes squeezed tight shut. Brendon could tell he was trying not to cry. "Please, tell them to get here quickly."

"They will be there as soon as they can. Is he conscious?"

Dallon groaned affirmatively and nodded his head slightly. "Yes." Replied Brendon.

"Where is the injury?"

"His right shoulder. I think the bullet is lodged in his shoulder blade."

"You need to keep pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding."

"Okay, okay I'm doing that."

"Good. Is there anyone else with you? If you can you need to try to keep him warm, or he could go into shock."

"No, there's no one else here. I can't call for help either."

"Okay, just keep the pressure on the wound."

Brendon nodded although the operator couldn't see him. 

There was silence for a few moments. Then they heard distant shouting.

"B-" Dallon's voice was strained with the pain.

"I'm right here baby." Brendon told him, trying to reassure him.

"No- leave, please- hide, be safe-"

"I'm not leaving you!" Brendon protested, close to tears. He could hear running footsteps and tensed his muscles, although there was nothing he could do.

"Hello?" A male voice called as the footsteps drew nearer. Brendon held his breath. "Paramedics!"

Instantly, Brendon was shouting. "Here! Down here!"

Two figures appeared at the end of the passageway. A man carrying a pack ran towards them and knelt beside Dallon. Brendon looked up at him pleadingly.

"Hello sonny, can you tell us your name?"

Dallon's eyes opened halfway, his eyebrows furrowing in the middle slightly. "I- Brendon?"

"Okay Brendon can you-"

"Wait, no, I'm Brendon!" Brendon looked down at Dallon in panic, then back up at the paramedic, his eyes wide and terrified.

"B! You gotta get out of here..." Dallon found Brendon's face with his eyes and tried to focus his gaze, but then his eyes slid closed again.

The paramedic pressed a button on his walkie talkie. "Okay I need help over here, ASAP." Then he turned to Brendon. "I'm going to need you to take your hands away in a minute while I pack the wound, then put pressure back on. He's lost a lot of blood, I need to replace the fluids."

Brendon nodded, getting ready to do so. When the paramedic held up a white piece of bandage, Brendon lifted his hands. Instantly, Dallon's chest was swimming with blood. Brendon quickly pressed down again on the bandage, white turning instantly to red. 

As the paramedic worked to get a line into Dallon's arm to replace the blood, he spoke to Brendon.

"Do you know his name?"

"Yes. It's Dallon Weekes."

"How old is he?"

"Seventeen."

"Did you see what happened?"

"Yes, I was there. He was-" Brendon squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden tears which threatened to fall, "he was trying to protect me."

"Are you his brother?"

"I'm his boyfriend."

"Okay." 

Another paramedic appeared at the end of the passage, carrying a stretcher. "James?"

"Over here." She hurried towards them. Between the two of them they got Dallon's unconscious form onto the stretcher and carried him away, Brendon following close behind.

They let him ride in the ambulance. Dallon didn't stir the whole time. His face was deathly pale, his skin cold and clammy. The paramedic in the back of the ambulance covered him in a blanket, to combat shock, he said. 

When they arrived at the hospital, Brendon wasn't allowed to follow Dallon any further. He was guided to a curtained cubicle by a friendly nurse, feeling numb. He answered the questions the nurse asked him: no he wasn't hurt, yes he was at the school, no it wasn't his blood. At last the nurse gave him a blanket and guided him to a chair in the waiting room, saying that they needed the cubicle. Brendon sat and stared into nothing for two hours until someone joined him.

"Brendon?" It was Dallon's mother. He looked round, blankly, just beginning to register that he was covered in Dallon's blood.

"How is he?" He asked her.

"I dont know. They havent told me anything yet."

"Oh."

"What happened, Brendon? You were there, weren't you?"

"Yes. I-" Brendon swallowed, tears clouding his vision once again, "it was my fault." It came out in a whisper, barely able to choke out the words past the lump in his throat.

"What do you mean?"

"He was protecting me. If I hadn't been there he could have-"

"Shh no don't say that. It wasn't your fault."

"How can you say that? You're not supposed to say that!" On the last word, Brendon's voice finally broke. Dallon's mother reached for him, pulling his head against her chest and holding him close, rocking him gently as he sobbed while silent tears rolled down her face.

After what seemed like an eternity, a nurse approached the two of them. "Are you both here for Dallon Weekes?"

"Yes." His mother said, while Brendon simply nodded. "Is he okay?"

"He sustained some serious trauma and lost a lot of blood, but we were able to save him. He's sleeping now, if you'd like to go and see him."

Brendon was up like a shot, still clutching the blanket around his shoulders. Dallon's mother followed close on his heels as he trailed the nurse through the hospital to Dallon's room.

When they entered the room, Brendon hung back at the door, reluctant to approach the bed. He felt like he didn't deserve to be near his boyfriend. That it was his fault that Dallon was lying in the hospital bed, so soon after being pulled back from the brink of death.

Brendon passed his gaze over his boyfriend's sleeping form. Dallon looked almost normal, but for the unnatural pallor of his features. The only sign of his injury was the corner of a bandage poking out from under the white hospital gown he was dressed in. All the blood had been cleaned off his chest and shoulders, exposing the colourless skin. 

Dallon's mother choked back a sob and dashed to her son's side. She smoothed back his hair softly, and ran her thumb over his cheek. He moaned softly and turned his head to the side.

That spurred Brendon into motion. He was by Dallon's other side before he knew it, shedding his blanket on the way. He took Dallon's hand in his own, pulling it across the sheet towards him. Dallon tossed his head again so that he was facing Brendon, then he opened his eyes.

"Hey..." Brendon smiled nervously.

"Hey..." Dallon squeezed his hand gently.

"You know when you said you'd take a bullet for me, I never thought you meant literally..."

Dallon grinned and leaned his head back on the pillow. "Come here." He held his arm out for Brendon.

"No, I- I can't! You're hurt!"

"You'll be careful." Dallon smirked.

And Brendon just couldn't argue with that smile. He climbed onto the bed beside Dallon, cuddling into his side, and was asleep within a minute.

Dallon turned his head to the other side to face his mother once Brendon was asleep. "Hey, Mom..."

"Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"I feel great, whatever they've got me on, it's working." He looked down at the boy sleeping at his side and ran a hand gently through Brendon's hair.

"I think he's more shaken by it than you are."

"Probably." Dallon chuckled softly. "I'd do it again if I had to."

"I know, love. And he would do the same for you."

"I know."


End file.
